A very snowy Christmas
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Jo is spending it with Abe and Henry, only she might not be able to go back home after the dinner. Fluffy and sensual Jenry ;)


**Merry Christmas everyone ! Hope everyone will have a blast with their families and loved ones :). So here my little contribution for this year. It has been written in three hours and I didn't write anything in a month so sorry if it's a bit sucky, I'm still into my "exams mood".**

 **I had that idea for two months but it was too early to write lol. Though back then it sounded way better than how it ended up but anyway.**  
 **Hope you'll like it and again don't blame me for my English.**

 **Xoxo**

* * *

\- Hey, guys! Merry Christmas, thank you for inviting me - Jo said stepping in Abe's shop feeling like the wind outside and the amount of snow would send her away on one of the nearest Christmas trees

Abe and Henry helped her out with the packages

\- come in Jo - Henry said, you'll be better inside! What a terrible weather

Jo nodded while Abe closed the door, making sure no snow would come in.

\- tell me about it - Jo carried on - I couldn't even take my car, I actually took the subway to get here, that's basically a first for me but I think the road is too much icy to risk my life on Christmas Eve.

\- and I do agree. I'm glad you decided to choose a transport rather than taking your car tonight. - Henry teased

She poked her tongue at him while Abe shook his head and removed the packages from her arms.

\- and we're glad to have you here - the old man confessed - you should have seen Henry being nervous all day long.

Henry retorted

\- I wasn't!

He had yelled louder than he thought and Jo suppressed a smile. Abe rolled his eyes

\- whatever! Make yourself at home Jo, don't worry we got a fireplace, you can take off your coat, you won't be cold.

Abe disappeared upstairs to drop off the packages under the tree.

Jo started removing her coat and Henry as the good gentleman he was, came to her rescue

\- please, allow me!

She gave him one bright smile

\- thank you, Henry! Why do you always have to be so charming?

He shrugged, a slight blush covering his cheeks

\- I don't know! I guess I always been like this.

\- for the lack I saw the past year, yes you definitely are.

They exchanged smiles like two flirting teenagers and when Henry completely removed Jo's coat, his jaw dropped open because he hadn't realized how beautiful she was tonight.

She was wearing a nice velvet dress, covered by some jewels, she was wearing long heels boots and matching tights.

She turned away and noticed his flustered face and turned bright red herself.

\- Jo... You are gorgeous tonight.

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, shyly looking at him

\- thank you! I forgot to tell you that you're also very handsome.

They remained silence for a while, simply looking into each other's eyes, enjoying the quiet moment between them when Abe came to look for them and broke it

\- hey ! I've got everything settled, so are you two lovebirds coming or what?

That's all they needed to break off their trance and just glanced at him and he chose to ignore it, knowing they were just fooling themselves. He hadn't invite Jo to their Christmas dinner only for his father to look at her all night long, he was hoping he would make a move. He cringed, this was Henry, his old immortal butt was too stick to make the move but Christmas miracles were happening.

Jo followed the two men upstairs. She had come from time to time in the apartment over the shop but she had, to be honest with herself, they did a great job with the decorations, so much like she didn't feel like she was in an actual apartment. So many lights and the Christmas tree was probably way higher than she ever saw in her life.

The dinner table was very catchy, some Christmas songs were playing background. This was heartwarming on this cold night, there were no other words for that.

She felt all emotional, she didn't have a real Christmas in a long time. Henry saw the emotion in her eyes and walked closer to her, squeezing her hand in his

\- are you all right Jo?

She just nodded surrounded by her feelings

\- yes ! In fact, never been better ! What you guys did with that place is simply amazing! I'm so glad to have you both in my life.

Abe felt like it was « hugging time » so he just walked closer to them and wrapped his arms around both of them.

\- just so you know kid, the feeling is mutual. I'm sure Henry couldn't agree more.

Poor Henry was now as red as their tablecloth as Jo chuckled, she helped him out

\- so, that smell is also delicious and my stomach can't wait to taste your contents, Abe. So can we start or what?

\- all right! The lady spoke.

Jo looked in her bag and handed Henry a box of cookies

\- here ! I decided to bring some dessert myself, that's the only thing I can cook without burning it so I gave my best and hopefully they are good.

\- I'm sure they'll be delicious - Henry said, a smile in his voice

All three of them took place on the sofas and cheered to that wonderful and cold Christmas Eve and to all the many more good things that were still yet to come. Saying that, Abe didn't miss to eye his father because, despite all those things, he still hadn't tell Jo his secret.

After their little « apéritif » they took place for the traditional Christmas meal. For whatever reason, Abe decided to assign the places and so, of course, Henry was sitting next to Jo while he faced his father.

Abe had cooked a huge turkey and some potatoes just like a ThanksGiving meal and just by seeing it, Jo knew she would be full by the end of the night, there would probably have leftovers as per every feisty meal.

During the meal and by the cute sounds Jo was making every time she was tasting a piece, Henry couldn't and didn't, take his eyes off her, so much that Abe had to motion to him to dry his lips because he was really drooling.

After a long delicious meal and a long talk around the table, it was already time to exchange presents so they sat beside the tree and removed all of the packages.

Jo opened Henry's present so quickly that Abe wondered if after all, he wouldn't go to bed as soon as this was all over.

Her eyes opened widely to the gift he got her.

\- Henry... This... Woah...

He laughed

\- well, I remember last time we walked past that shop during one of our cases, you were thinking out loud that you always dreamed of having a flame parure but it was way too expensive for you to get it so at the moment you said that, I figured it would be the perfect present.

Abe cleared his throat and Henry just gave him a look but Jo was way too busy looking at the wonderful necklace and earrings.

\- my gift seems suddenly very fade next to that, I'm feeling embarrassed.

\- oh please Jo, don't be.

Abe scoffed

\- well, I understand why she is. You're pretty much hard to please.

Henry rolled his eyes

\- I'm not that complicated and everything coming from Jo, I would gladly accept it.

The words escaped his lips before he could even stop them from doing so. He melted a bit on the carpet they were sitting in and Jo burst into laughings

\- that's one way to catch yourself, Dr. Morgan.

She winked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Henry unpacked the present she got him and it was a nice further scarf that looked like exactly the style he liked.

\- As Abe said, you're kinda a bit hard to please so asides from the scarfs, I didn't know what else you would have like except an antique watch but if I'm broke for what you got me, I'm broke for that too.

Henry was really touched. No one ever offered him a scarf, Abe went beyond that stage because his father was really owning too much of them and he was just choosing something else all the time and this year he got the feeling his father wouldn't be very happy with the gift but he wasn't alone on this.

\- thank you, Jo! That is a very nice scarf.

Jo helped him putting it on and rested her hand on his chest and Abe felt like the perfect third wheel, cursing under his breath for not hanging on any mistletoe.

\- well... We just should open the others gifts now - Jo proposed, once again breaking their moment

\- very good idea - Abe replied with too much enthusiasm to raise Henry's suspicions and he was right when he unpacked the one his son offered him and it was nothing else than a cell phone

\- oh no you didn't Abraham

Jo and he started laughing at Henry's disgusting's face of the device on his hands.

\- sorry P...- he caught himself before calling him « Pops » - Henry! But the whole precinct was tired of you not having any cell phone so we pinched in and decided that would be your gift.

The whole precinct. Henry's eyes drifted to Jo who hung up her hands in the air

\- don't look at me like that, I didn't even know about that.

Abe added

\- actually, when I said the whole precinct, it means, Lucas, detective Hanson and Lieutenant Reece.

Henry furrowed his eyebrow

\- Lieutenant Reece? Really now?

Jo couldn't stop laughing and Abe muttered

\- there's a lot of things that woman knows that you don't.

None of them took the hint and just shrugged. Henry sighed. He had offered his son a new cooker for his recipe but now he was seriously thinking about retrieving it. Everyone knew he had an aversion to any stuff technology related. Jo patted his shoulder and whispered in his ear

\- don't worry Henry, it's not that bad and at least I would be able to send you some texts that only you will read.

She winked at him and Henry sudden's interest was piqued and maybe he was going to keep that phone. Abe shook his head

\- gross!

* * *

After a very good evening, Jo decided it was time for her to head home.

\- Thank you guys for such a wonderful meal and so much joy tonight. I'm looking forward to next year.

Abe's face lighten up but not as much as Henry's

\- does that mean you'll be able to come back next year kid?

\- of course, I will. I'd rather get invited by you than me inviting you because I'm a terrible cooker

\- don't be too hard on yourself, your cookies were indeed delicious - Henry corrected her

She nodded to thanks him.

\- yeah but as I said, the only thing I can do.

She hugged them both and Abe opened the door but quickly closed it as the wind pushed the snow inside and there was enough amount for anyone not to be able to step out.

Jo opened her mouth and closed it as abruptly

\- How... What the hell? - was the only thing she was able to say.

Henry peeked outside and noticed the snow had covered most of the cars and the pavements and the roads couldn't be distinct from the other now.

\- that is one hell of snow - Abe stated.

Henry had his cell phone and got a notification on it, he read it

\- well... It appears Manhattan is in the middle of a snowstorm. It's going to shake New York all night long and it should be better tomorrow but tonight, the forecast is recommending to stay wherever you are as long as you're inside.

Jo slowly turned on her heels and looked straight into Henry's eyes. Abe had a satisfying smile on his lips

\- well. Jo, you can't leave tonight. We'll make room for you or you can sleep with Henry, I'm sure he won't mind.

\- Abe ! - both screamed not without turning red.

\- I'm just saying ! But anyway, you're spending the night. You two go upstairs upon the fireplace, I'll make us some hot cocoas, it's getting colder.

They didn't protest and walked the stairs together, their hands almost brushing.

Henry put some more woods on the fireplace and joined Jo who was sitting on the carpet.

Abe didn't take long before joining them and handed them their cups of chocolate. When Jo brought the liquid to her lips, once again she moaned so loudly that Henry nearly dropped his own cup.

\- even your own chocolate is delicious. How do you do that? - She asked toward Abe

Abe stifled a laugh

\- my special ingredient. Just two drops of liquor and there you got the magical taste.

\- this is truly awesome and it really warms my heart.

While was focused on her chocolate, Abe shared a look with his father who was just pretending he didn't notice him.

He was the one finishing his cup and just said

\- well, kids! This old man there needs some sleep, I'm not as young as you two.

He insisted on the word, looking at Henry. Jo squeezed his hand

\- good night Abe! Thanks again for the meal.

\- you're welcome! Have a good night and you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do

\- Good night Abraham - Henry cut him off dryly and he knew it was his cue to leave.

Both Jo and Henry remained silence for a long time, even for Henry, it was unusual for him to grow so quiet but his mind was wandering. This wasn't the night to tell Jo his secret but could he still hide his feelings for her? He couldn't, he needed to be clean with her and what a better night than Christmas? He sighed, hopefully later, Jo would accept him as he was.

\- Jo...

She raised her shiny eyes to meet his. She was amused

\- I was wondering how long you will hold without saying a word.

He had to suppress a smile, she had a point - very fair! Actually, I have something else for you.

\- very fair! Actually, I have something else for you.

She shook her head

\- oh Henry, just no... You didn't have to do that

\- I know but it's something I've been keeping for a while to be completely honest with you. I just didn't know how and when to give you that and well here we are.

Jo was curious to see what he had in mind. He stood up to look into some paperwork nearby and came back with an envelope that he handed her.

She just gave him a questioning look

\- open it. It's for you.

She suddenly felt her heart pounded very fast in her chest. She tried to gain a control of all that feelings earlier this evening but now that she was alone with him, she couldn't hold them anymore.

Jo opening the envelope seemed to take literally forever even to Henry or maybe because he was impatient or excited or both? To see her reaction toward the gift.

When she finally struggled enough to open it with her shaking hands, she removed what was inside and this time, she couldn't help but screamed

\- Oh, my god!

That's all Henry wanted to see. Her face enlightening as she read the contents of the paper. He felt accomplished.

Jo was like a kid and took a huge step toward him

\- is this for real?

\- more than real Jo.

\- you remember that?

He smiled

\- how could I forget? You never finished your sentence that night but I knew what you meant.

Jo looked everywhere but not in his eyes, she was way too embarrassed. That night he mentioned was when she never went to Paris with Isaac in the first place and came to the shop to tell him that he was the one she wanted to go and that she had developed feelings for him. Abe had the worst timing ever and she was never able to truly spoke her mind.

And those tickets she was handing was nothing else than two both way trip to Paris.

\- so... Does that mean you're up to do it? According to the two plane tickets.

Henry met her halfway and their eyes never shone so brightly than that night. He cupped her face

\- I am completely up for it. There's no one else I would like to get lost in Paris

Jo was out of words and just smiled and without thinking just crashed her lips on his. He was surprised at first and then replied with fierce passion and wrapped his arms around her body.

Soon enough that passion took over and they stumbled on the carpet, starting to put their hands everywhere on each other. Jo untied Henry's tie and worked her way through the fabric of his shirt when he stopped her, even his eyes were full of lust

\- Jo.. Wait, are you sure?

\- since the Paris thing, I have never been that sure of anything that I am in that moment, Henry.

That's the answer he wanted to hear so he just kissed her more and gently unzipped her dress and lay both of them on the carpet and moved on top of her and they never ceased to kiss the other, savoring and devouring each moment like it was the last. Jo's little moans from earlier had now a new meaning as Henry buried his face in her neck and she closed her eyes when she felt both of their naked body starting to connect, she bit her lips and moved her hand on his curls, listening to their regular heartbeat.

Henry stood back to look at her and whispered on her lips

\- I love you, Jo!

She smiled and softly kissed him while giving all of herself to him

\- I love you too! Merry Christmas Henry!

\- Merry Christmas Jo!

 _Santa can you hear me?_

 _I have been so good this year_

 _And all I want is one thing_

 _Tell me my true love is near_

 _He's all I want, just for me_

 _Underneath my Christmas tree_

 _I'll be waiting here_

 _Santa that's my only wish this year_

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** those last lyrics are from the song "my only wish" by Britney Spears, I figured it was perfectly matching the way that one shot ended O:)_

 _Merry Christmas!_


End file.
